Silent Hero
by SometimesAMuse
Summary: Sonic really, really wants Link to talk. Sonic/Link one-shot. 4/3/2008


**Title:** Silent Hero  
**Author:** Sometimes, A Muse  
**Date:** 4/3/2008  
**Fandom:** Super Smash Brothers (Brawl)  
**Pairing:** Sonic x Link  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Word Count:** 994  
**Summary:** One-shot. Sonic really, really wants Link to talk.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, don't have any money to give you if you sue. Original plot elements are mine.  
**Author's Note:** An (admittedly strange) bunny bit me, and this is what came of it. Yup. So. Um. Yeah...I don't know either.

* * *

He was used to the silent, heroic type. Heck, he was the silent, heroic type, when he could afford to be. Almost everyone went through that stage at least once, after all.

But this was just ridiculous.

Link didn't talk. Ever. He would smile a thank-you, wave a good-bye, tilt his head to ask a question. He didn't even make a noise if you hit him hard while brawling: the most you got was a sharp exhalation of air. Sonic knew, because Sonic had tried. Oh, how he had tried.

At first Sonic thought the blond swordsman (archer? both?) was being unfriendly, or shy, or unfriendly AND shy. After all, Sonic was brand new to the tournament, while Link had been involved since the very beginning. But observation had shown him that Link didn't talk to anyone, even people he'd known for years. Apparently this didn't bother Link's friends.

It bothered Sonic.

But that was ok. Because, more than anything, Sonic loved a challenge.

He started teaming up with Link a little more often, in those brawls where teams weren't pre-assigned. Sonic had been hesitant at first: it's not like Link would shout a warning to get out of the way of a speeding arrow. Then again, Sonic himself was as fast as a speeding arrow, and Link had deadly accurate aim, so it hadn't been a problem. Gradually Sonic had taken it a little further, asking Link to practice with him during free periods when the fields weren't in use, or to join him for a workout in the weight room. Sometimes they'd catch lunch together afterwards: Sonic's invitation was always politely worded while Link's was a silent tilt of the head in the direction of the Mess Hall. Occasionally one would drop by the other's room with take-out cartons and a movie.

They'd developed a kind of silent camaraderie. It was driving Sonic up the wall.

As a last-ditch resort, Sonic invited Link out for drinks one night. Alcohol tended to have one of two effects: to loosen someone's tongue or to tighten it. Considering the odds, Sonic thought it was worth the gamble, even if he wasn't much of a drinker. Neither was Link, apparently; hours later they were still sitting at the same table, still each on their first beer. Sonic had run out of topics to attempt small talk on; Link had finished peeling the label off his bottle and was currently engaged in crumpling cocktail napkins into little balls. When Sonic finally noticed the swordsman's small stash of paper-missiles he opened his mouth to question, but was silenced by the mischievous look in Link's eyes. Link met his gaze, then deliberately let his eyes slide past Sonic's shoulder before returning to his face. Taking the hint, Sonic quickly glanced behind him.

Captain Falcon and Wario, drunk as all get out and with arms slung around each other's shoulders, were busy professing their newfound friendship and pledging aid to each other on the brawling fields and in all their future endeavors.

Sonic turned back with a grin to match Link's own. The blond had one of his missiles in hand; testing its weight he drew his arm back and launched the napkin. Sonic didn't need to glance back: Wario's outraged cry told him that Link's aim had been dead-on. Before either of the drunken fools could do anything else, Sonic whirled around and launched Link's entire arsenal, bombarding the two fighters. More outraged cries rang out; Captain Falcon attempted a punch in their general direction, but swayed drunkenly and sent Wario sprawling instead. Sonic grabbed Link's arm, dragging the other man out of the bar, before they could get caught up in the inevitable brawl.

Collapsing on the grass a safe distance from the bar, the two friends dissolved into uproarious laughter. At least, Sonic did: Link's laughter was as silent as the man himself, though he was doubled over and breathing hard. Gradually, their mirth died down, Sonic leaned back on his hands while Link flopped fully onto his back. Both spent some moments staring at the sky until Sonic felt something hit his cheek and fall into his lap. He picked up the item for a closer look: it was a balled-up cocktail napkin.

Sonic looked over at his companion. Link's eyes were wide and shining, reflecting starlight and some indefinable emotion. His entire face shone of heroic innocence, minus the triumphant grin that creased his lips. With a mock growl Sonic pounced on the other youth, pretending to wrestle. Link gave a token resistance before allowing his head to fall back again in more silent laughter, eyes still shining. Sonic laughed too.

At least, he had meant to laugh, but this was most definitely not laughing, unless the definition of laughter had changed to include his lips suddenly, solidly pressed to Link's. Indeed, this was no laughing matter, especially when one of Link's hands came up to caress Sonic's cheek even as his lips opened under Sonic's. Time slowed down – and wasn't that an unusual feeling for the super-fast Sonic – as all they knew for the next few moments was the slow dance of lips and teeth and tongues and the occasional soft sigh. Gradually they parted, breath mingling as eyes lazily opened to stare at each other.

"Been wondering when you were going to do that." Link's voice, a gentle tenor, drifted over Sonic. The hedgehog blinked, surprised and momentarily speechless.

"You...you wait until now to finally talk?" Finally finding his voice, Sonic narrowed his eyes at his companion.

"Would you have so relentlessly pursued a friendship were I not frustratingly silent?"

"No," Sonic replied. "If I knew this was what it took, I would have kissed you ages ago."

"Well," Link's eyes once more twinkled with mischief, and Sonic unconsciously licked his bottom lip. "We can't get the past back, but you could kiss me now."

Sonic proceeded to do so, with great enthusiasm.


End file.
